It's Christmas, Baby: Christmas Series
by Clair De Lune Reves
Summary: To Vexen, Christmas isn't much more than another day. Marluxia, on the other hand, has lots of Christmas Spirit to share. Unfortunately for Vexen, the Assassin has chosen him to share it with... Part 2 of 4! MarVex


Nowhere in Never Was Castle was safe from the onslaught of Christmas, it seemed. No matter which hall you took, or which door you entered, there were lights strung, tinsel abound, candles, candy canes, and any other festive decoration you could possibly imagine. The labs in the basement of the castle soon turned out to be no exception.

Vexen, who pretty much owned the labs, had tried. He had given it everything he had to keep them out, to stop them from hanging their lights, from turning his lab into a Christmas land. But despite his resistance, they had won, as he feared they would. Demyx had been their key. Axel had come and told him they needed him upstairs, Vexen leaving and finding Demyx crying, claiming he had broken his hand and would never play the sitar again. Unfortunately, this gave Xigbar and Marluxia the time they needed, and after he had explained to Demyx that his hand couldn't be broken as he was waving it around in anguish, Vexen had returned to find a snowman waving at him, his lab showing it's hidden Christmas spirit. Vexen had cursed them all.

He had never been one for Christmas, in all honesty. He was a scientist; he didn't have time to stop his projects to be merry. So, when he was awake early Christmas morning it had nothing to do with the day itself, only an idea that had come to him in the early hours. Another genius idea, and all he needed was one more minute…

"Merry Christmas, Vexen!"

Vexen's hand slipped, dropping too much of the chemical he had been using into the concoction, ruining it. Vexen turned, glaring ice into Xigbar, who only smiled deviously, showing every sign that he had meant to mess the Academic up.

"What do you want, Xigbar? It's too early in the morning to have to deal with you…"

"It's never too early to deal with me, Vexen, as someone's about to learn, after I finish my errand."

Despite himself, Vexen was curious. Xigbar rarely showed up for nothing but a visit.

"What errand?"

Xigbar cleared his throat, suddenly looking professional.

"You are invited, starting at six o'clock this morning, to spend this lovely holiday with the Organization's Number XI, Marluxia. He sends you his sincere hopes that you will come, because he has a wonderful present ready for you."

Xigbar smiled at this, almost laughing.

"And dude, believe me, has he got a present for you. Or lack of one…"

Vexen stood staring at him, gaping. Spend the day with Marluxia? Who had a present for him? Or a lack of… Oh, God, that is what he meant…

"No! Absolutely not! I have too many things to do today, too much going on! Just go tell Marluxia that he can spend the day with Larxene or someone!"

"Oh, come on, Vexen! It's Christmas! Give Marly some credit, he's trying…"

Vexen gave his best glare, which would have worked, if Xigbar hadn't been so used to it from the years they had worked together.

"Well, I guess I'll go tell Marly what you said, but let me tell you now, he isn't going to be happy about it, at all… Beware, Vexen, beware. Not even you can walk the thin ice you're treading…" Xigbar smiled then, and was gone the next instant, warping away faster than Vexen could blink.

"Hmph, I can take care of Number XI, if he even dares try anything more…"

Vexen went back to his work, fuming that Xigbar would warn him against the likes of Marluxia! He could take care of himself, especially against the Assassin… Or so he hoped…

IV-XI-IV-XI

It was at least an hour later, Vexen having happily forgotten his encounter with Xigbar, when the knock came. Vexen turned, ready to go tell his visitor that he didn't have time for them right then, when they decided to come in on their own accord. When Vexen saw the shade of pink suddenly enter his lab, he felt himself go paler than usual.

There stood Marluxia, with a happy smile on his face, like Vexen had never even thought to turn him down.

"Good morning, Vexen sweetie, I hope you're doing okay today."

That smile was infuriating, and Vexen scowled because of it.

"What do you want, Marluxia?"

Marluxia gave a small laugh, that smile never leaving his lips.

"Oh, come now, Vexen, we don't have to be enemies today. It's Christmas! I say we put aside or differences for today, how about you?"

Vexen didn't respond, but Marluxia had never intended him to. He continued.

"Now, as I'm sure you know, it's nearly an hour and a half until six. I have a day planned for us, so you don't have to worry about any of that."

"If I remember correctly, I told Xigbar that I was refusing your request…"

Marluxia did laugh here, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Oh Vexen, please, don't offend me. No one refuses my requests, even if that's what they say. I have the perfect gift for you, dear, and I'm sure you'll love it."

Marluxia winked, turning to the door.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours, Vexen sweetie!"

And with that, he had skipped out of the door, closing it lightly behind him.

Vexen stood staring at the spot where the Assassin had just stood, a cold dread settling over him. There was only one thing Vexen could think of to do, only one thing that made any sense to him at all at the moment. He ran.

IV-XI-IV-XI

Somehow, Never Was Castle had never seemed smaller to the Chilly Academic. The halls had always seemed to stretch and twist, turning into new corridors all together. Today, though, was different. Today Vexen felt as if he were running for his life, and truth be told he might have been, and no matter where he went it wasn't far enough. He had no idea what the insane flower had in store for him, but this was Marluxia. That in it self was dangerous. He kept glancing over his shoulder, just knowing that any minute Marluxia would find him, pull him off to some sort of torture…

"Hey Vexen, have you seen Xigbar?"

Vexen almost jumped, was an inch away from shooting ice before he realized it was the Flurry who spoke to him, not the Assassin. Besides, what would Marluxia want with Xigbar, he realized. It was him he was after. At least, Vexen was pretty sure Axel had said Xigbar, he wasn't really paying attention…

"Xigbar?"

The Flurry nodded, Vexen sure he heard correctly now.

"Yes, actually, I did see him earlier…" He was working with Marluxia, the traitor. Hadn't they been Apprentices together, like brothers? Family meant nothing to these people…

Then again, he had bigger problems to worry about at the moment…

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you look though, I have…" To get the Hell out of Never Was…

"Places to be…"

Vexen hurried past Axel then, silently cursing the neophyte for getting in his way and stopping his progress, even if it was only for a moment. He had an Assassin after him, after all…

IV-XI-IV-XI

Every minute six o'clock came nearer, and Vexen couldn't seem to get that out of his mind… He wasn't even sure what time it was now, but it had to be getting close… And what was that? Footsteps? Vexen shook his head. He was getting paranoid.

"Morning, Vexen."

Vexen spun around so fast he nearly knocked the present from Zexion's hand, the Schemer taking a calm step back to avoid just that.

"Please watch out, I've only gotten done wrapping everything, and I'd rather Lexaeus not think I only half paid attention to his gift."

Vexen nodded, sighing as it sank in that the footsteps belonged to the younger man.

"I'm sorry, Zexion. It's just…" But how to explain to the youngest Apprentice? Well, if anyone would understand, it'd be Zexion…

"It's Marluxia."

That seemed to be enough, for Zexion gave a quick nod, understanding gleaming in his eyes.

"I see. Still having problems with the Assassin then?"

Vexen nodded, Zexion giving a small laugh.

"What will we ever do with these neophytes?"

Vexen had quite a few answers for that, thinking of the lack of respect the younger members seemed to show, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself. Mainly because it was Christmas, and you were supposed to be polite on this day… Hah…

"Well, good luck on staying hidden, but as I'm sure you know, Marluxia's someone to be wary of. He's very good at what he does…" Zexion smiled, albeit a little wickedly, taking a small pleasure in watching his old friend suffer. Vexen scowled.

"Thank you, Zexion, I'll take that to heart."

Zexion seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"That's a good one. We'll have to add that one to our list of puns."

"Indeed…"

Vexen turned to leave, before the smaller man stopped him again.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you, Vexen. It seems Roxas had done something yet again, and Saix is in no mood to be messed with."

Vexen nodding, taking a sadistic pleasure in knowing he wasn't the only one having a trying Christmas Day, before turning to try a new route.

IV-XI-IV-XI

Vexen had only gone down two more hallways when Xigbar appeared before him again, smiling wickedly.

"Hello again, Vexen! How's your hiding going?"

Vexen glared at him, wanting nothing more than to hit the smaller man with freezing ice.

"It was going better when I hadn't been found. What do you want now, Xigbar?"

Xigbar cleared his throat the same as he had that morning, with that mischievous gleam in his remaining eye.

"I have come to announce that the time is now six o'clock in the morning, and it is time for your day with Marluxia to begin!"

Vexen stared at him in shock for a moment, not quite believing it.

"Are you sure it's six!?"

"Oh yes, believe me. I've spent all day with Time." He said, winking, Vexen wondering just what he had been putting Luxord through. But he'd worry about that later. Now was the beginning of a dire situation.

"Where's Marluxia?"

"He's getting ready to come and meet you! So, you'd better run if you don't want to be caught…"

Vexen didn't need to be told twice, cursing his luck and hurrying down a new hallway, hoping this one would be a way to safety.

IV-XI-IV-XI

Vexen had only been trying his new route for five minutes when Demyx came darting past him, laughing mischievously.

It took Vexen a moment to realize who had just shot past him, but when he did he turned to look after him, wondering what had gotten into the neophyte.

"Demyx, watch…!"

It was at that exact moment that Demyx collided with someone passing through the hallway, a someone who Vexen realized a moment later was Saix.

That was all he needed to tell him that it was time to go a new way, not wanting to get in Saix's way, even if that meant sacrificing Demyx… Well, it was the Nocturne's fault… He shouldn't have been running like that…

He was heading in the general direction of the kitchen, he realized… Of course, he should have thought of that before! If he offered Xaldin help in the kitchen, then that'd be the perfect excuse to tell Marluxia. Then there'd be nothing the Assassin could do or say to him…

Unfortunately for Vexen, it was at that precise moment that he found someone pulling him into one of the rooms off of the hall, crying a little at the unexpectedness of it. The next instant, the door closed, and Vexen found himself staring into the bright blue eyes of Number XI, who was wearing the same devious expression that he had earlier.

"Hello, Vexen."

"Yes, Marluxia… What can I do for you?"

"Oh, Vexen dear, I already told you. We're going to be spending the day together!"

"Marluxia, I…" It was at that moment that Vexen let his eyes fall on what Marluxia was wearing, noticing for the first time how right Xigbar had been that morning… If the outfit was his present, then there wasn't much of one… The short and nearly non-existent Christmas outfit was colored with all the joy of the season, mixed with so much frilly white that Vexen was amazed the costume was so… Not there…

"Do you like it?"

Vexen found he couldn't speak at first, just looking up at Marluxia's face again.

"Why do you do things like this to me?"

Marluxia's smile was wicked.

"It's Christmas, baby."

Before Vexen had time to react, the Assassin had cornered him, pressing his petal lips to the Academic's chilled ones.

Vexen was not one to deny that he liked those lips, but he did hate the way Marluxia always wanted to win, and even Christmas was no different.

Instinctively, he pressed his lips to Marly's, slowly gaining control. Marluxia seemed to figure out what was happening, pushing Vexen back against the wall. The next moment Vexen felt a shelf behind him sway, giving a small cry, but Marly only gave a laugh of triumph, because that was his opportunity, and he took it.  
Marluxia leapt on Vexen before the scientist realized what was happening, running his hands through his hair, smiling all the while. Vexen wouldn't give up that easily, though. Before Marly knew what had happened, he suddenly felt a freezing chill run through him, yelping and jumping back. This, in turn, was all Vexen needed, and in only a second he now had Marly against the wall, a devious smile of his own.

"Do you always have to play hard to get, Vexen?"

"Do you always have to be so damn persistent?"

Marluxia smiled a rare innocent smile, though Vexen knew it was far from it.

"Of course, Vexen, otherwise I'd never get what I wanted. And I do always get what I want."

Vexen couldn't help it, smiling as well, shaking his head at Marluxia's confidence.

"Besides, it's always fun to find you in the end."

Marluxia leaned up, kissing the taller man again.

"And don't you even lie to me, Vexen, and say you don't want me to find you. Sure, you may think that's what you want, but…" Marluxia smiled charmingly, showing Vexen that no one could ever resist him. And Vexen found that he actually laughed at that.

Marluxia was right, and he knew it. He hated the man showing him up, just like Marluxia hated for Vexen to win their struggle for power. Marluxia would never surrender it, but Vexen would never submit to him… Maybe it's what had drawn them to each other in the first place… Whatever it was, it was there, willing their strange relationship into existence…

Suddenly, Vexen found Marluxia's lips against him, mentally telling himself he'd have to finish his wonderings later.

Breaking apart, Vexen found Marly smiling up at him sincerely now, their game slowly coming to a close.

"Merry Christmas, Marluxia."

Marluxia winked, his mischievous smile back in place.

"Merry Christmas, Vexen. Now, I think it's a good time to start the celebration, don't you?"

Vexen laughed, and for the first time in his entire life, either as a Somebody or a Nobody, decided that Christmas wasn't all that bad after all.

**FIN!**

**Author's Comment: Yes, I know Christmas is over, but I wanted to post this!**

**And here's the second part of the Christmas Series I did a while ago, and this ones for all of you 411 fans out there! And as you can see, now parts of the first story make more sense. ;) At least I hope…**

**I own none of these characters! And no flames please! I don't mind if you don't like this pairing, or even if you don't like my story, as long as you keep it to yourself, please! Thank you!**


End file.
